The Lady Has A Scar
by sully vann
Summary: Clark finds out why Chloe never wanted to find her mother. Response to the Pulp Fan Fiction Project


The Lady Has a Scar  
  
PG-13  
  
Chloe/Clark  
  
A/U, no spoilers, angst  
  
Summary: Clark finds out why Chloe never wanted to find her mother. Response to the Pulp Fan Fiction Project  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chloe." Clark sighed as he rolled over on his side to talk to his new wife.  
  
"Clark, we're not going at it again. I have barely slept this whole honeymoon." Chloe replied, grinning at her new husband.  
  
"While that disappoints me, that's not what I was going to say." Clark retorted, laying back down and brushing the hair off Chloe's neck.  
  
"Oh, really? You're like an animal, Clark. I can't help but think you were wanting more." Chloe snarked.  
  
"If I didn't love you, I'd have to hate you for that comment." Clark replied, still running his fingers through Chloe's hair.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Good thing I'm so good in bed."  
  
"Chloe!"  
  
"Clark, we're married. It's ok to talk about this stuff now." She responded. "Besides," She grinned, "It's not like you're afraid to DO it."  
  
"You know what? No more sex for you!" Clark replied.  
  
"Good. I want sleep. Go to bed, animal-boy." Chloe rolled over as she simultaneously rolled her eyes.  
  
"Chloe?" Clark whispered, scooting closer to her and wrapping around her now-hardly-ever-covered chest.  
  
"No more sex!" Chloe replied, muffled by the pillows.  
  
"Shut up, baby." Clark replied, his tender tone of voice undercutting his words.  
  
"What, honey?" Chloe said, barely lifting her head from the pillows of their plush honeymoon suite bed.  
  
"I wanted to know where you got this," Clark asked, his hand sliding down her side until it reach her inner right tight, tracing a scar he had never seen hide nor hair of before.  
  
"I forgot about that, actually." Chloe said, falling back into the pillows.  
  
"Liar. You didn't forget about it, you TRIED to forget about it."  
  
"If I hadn't married you, I'd be scared of your perceptiveness."  
  
"I haven't always have been---even when the obvious was staring me in the face." Clark replied. Chloe agreed wearily.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I was a lot less cool than I thought I was. Obviously I was as readable as a book in high school." Chloe remembered what she had over and over the day the couple had announced their engagement.  
  
Finally!---I never thought Clark'd get the clue!---I thought YOU'D have to propose to HIM.  
  
"Are you going to stop trying to change the subject and tell me how you got this scar?" Clark broke into Chloe's thoughts.  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"I don't want to have to ground you from---you know---for real, Chlo."  
  
"My mom gave it to me." Chloe said shortly, wishing Clark would drop it, but knowing that he wouldn't.  
  
"How'd that happen? I thought she---left, you know?"  
  
"She did. This is why she left." Chloe said, her hand pushing away Clark's as she traced her own scar.  
  
"I hope you plan on telling me this story."  
  
"I don't have a choice, do I?" Chloe replied, sitting up against the huge bed board. Clark did the same.  
  
"Go ahead." Clark said when Chloe hesitated. Chloe sighed and started her story.  
  
*  
  
"Mommy, I missed you!" A young blonde bounced over to her mother, tugging on her coat.  
  
"Do you see that, Cindy? Your daughter misses you, while you're out buying yourself love." Gabe said, looking at the older woman.  
  
"Love that I obviously can't find here. Chloe, go to bed!" Cindy replied, removing her young daughter's arms from around her.  
  
"Love that you can't find here? Cindy, you haven't shown our daughter any love since the moment you brought her into this world."  
  
"Can you blame me, Gabe? I didn't want the girl! I want to get rid of her! I was young and vibrant---and I still am! What do you think I am planning on doing with the best years of my life? Baby sit?"  
  
"You're supposed to spend them with me.and OUR daughter."  
  
"Mommy? Daddy? Are you fighting?" A young Chloe asked, her eyes filling with tears. "I don't want you to fight!"  
  
"Gabe, do something!" Cindy yelled as Chloe started to bawl.  
  
"What do you want me to do, Cindy?! This is life! Kids cry! You wouldn't know though, you're never around your daughter long enough to even say good morning!" Gabe spit out.  
  
"Daddy! Mommy! No MORE!" Chloe cried, flinging herself at her mother once again.  
  
"Chloe, stop!" The woman cried, grabbing her by the arms and shoving her.  
  
"CHLOE!" Gabe yelled as the young blonde slammed against the wall, causing a picture to fall off the wall, the shards of glass landing all around Chloe. Chloe screamed as one particularly large piece hit her thigh, breaking right through her pajamas.  
  
*  
  
"Then I woke up and my mom was gone, never to return. That's all I remember, Clark." Chloe replied, ducking her head.  
  
"I am so sorry, baby. I wish I had known---" Clark replied, wrapping both his arms around her and pulling her close to him. "I'll never let anyone hurt you."  
  
"I know, Clark. I love you." Chloe said, snuggling into his body.  
  
"I know." Clark said, tracing Chloe's scar until he himself was lulled to sleep by the waves outside their suite. 


End file.
